Vis ma vie de princesse
by Lolielo4
Summary: UA. Les caméras de "Vis ma vie de princesse" suivent la princesse Hermione et son fringant prince lors de leur emménagement dans leur tout nouveau château. Drames en perspective... ou pas.


Bonsoir à tous. Oui, bonsoir, à l'heure où je vous écris cette note, il est, approximativement, 20 h 50 et des poussières. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction, Vis ma vie de princesse. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours proposé par une page que j'aime beaucoup, « **Dramione, tout un univers** ». Les règles étaient simples, un thème imposé, à savoir l' **emménagement de Drago et Hermione** , des mots à placer et une longueur limitée ( **entre 1500 et 3000 mots** ). Mais vu que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, je suis un peu (un chouia) partie dans le cosmos. Bon, déjà au titre, on se doute que j'ai pris quelques libertés...

Donc, je commence par vous prévenir, c'est du grand n'importe quoi (j'ai récidivé !). Alors on a de la télé-réalité, du Disney, de l'OOC... Bref, allons-y gaiement. Mais j'ai respecté le défi ^^ et surtout j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à le rédiger. Vous l'aurez compris, ce texte est fait pour rigoler et, à prendre avec hauteur (à plusieurs degrés). Évidemment, l'humour, c'est relatif, mais j'espère vous arracher au moins un sourire.

Pour ce qui est des autres textes en compétition et notamment du gagnant, vous avez tous les liens sur mon Facebook.

Voilà, je pense que tout est dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous adresser quelques avertissements. Bien entendu, **les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling**. De plus, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est clairement souhaitée.

Bonne Lecture :)

PS : N'oublions pas les mots imposés, **Cave** , **Moche** , **Bouse** **de dragon** , **Joncheruines** , **Amour** , **Chocolat** et **Fleur.**

* * *

 **Vis ma vie de princesse**

*voix off d'où perce un sourire Colgate*

 _Elles sont belles… elles sont riches… et ont les meilleurs partis du pays des contes de fées à leurs pieds… ce sont les princesses._

 _Chaque semaine, l'une d'elles partage avec vous sa merveilleuse vie de contes de fées. Elles vont vous faire rêver, vous émouvoir, vous éblouir et surtout vous faire comprendre à quel point votre vie est minable en comparaison de la leur._

 _Cette semaine, nous avons suivi la belle princesse Hermione lors de son emménagement avec son fringant prince dans leur tout nouveau château. Une magnifique propriété idéalement située près d'une forêt, emplacements très prisés des têtes couronnées._

 _Tout cela tout de suite dans « vis ma vie de princesse »._

 _._

 ** _..ooOOoo.._**

.

 _La princesse ouvre la porte de son château._

\- Bonjour, je suis la princesse Hermione, bienvenue dans ma vie de princesse.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », c'est ainsi que se terminent les bons contes de fées. Le mien ne fait pas exception à la règle. Bon, ne comptez pas trop sur la partie avec les nombreux enfants. Après tout, c'est grâce à ma plastique que j'ai réussi à me faire épouser par mon prince, je ne tiens pas à l'abimer de trop. Un, ce sera amplement suffisant. Deux, tout au plus. De toute façon, nous n'y sommes pas encore puisque nous venons à peine de nous marier mais ça, vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Oh allez ! C'était dans tous les journaux. Peu importe, mon prince et moi venons donc de nous marier et grâce au ciel j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre mon tout nouvel époux de déménager dans notre propre château.

.

.

 _Le prince Drago et la princesse Hermione s'apprêtent à partir sur le cheval blanc du prince. Ils font leurs adieux au roi et à la reine._

\- Adieu, père, mère.

\- Oui au revoir, au plaisir de ne vous revoir que lorsque nous y serons obligés.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas mes beaux-parents mais… Bon OK, je les déteste. Ne me jugez pas, ils sont franchement désagréables. Et je ne suis pas la seule, tout le monde les déteste… sauf leur fils, mais c'est parce que c'est leur fils, et leur bestiole déguelasse là, Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer de quel animal il peut bien s'agir, on dirait un serpent croisé avec un rat et un ornithorynque. Beurk. *frisson de dégout*. Pour en revenir à mes charmants beaux-parents, il faut dire que faire exécuter la moitié de leur sujet n'a pas contribué à leur popularité… Ah ! Je me disais bien que je les haïssais pour quelque chose, ils ont fait tuer mes parents… et toute ma famille, il me semble… mais les parents c'était déjà bien suffisant. Vous voyez que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas les supporter ! Enfin, je n'aurais plus à le faire longtemps puisque nous déménageons aujourd'hui.

.

.

 _La reine Narcissa agite gracieusement la main._

\- Au revoir mon enfant et… vous.

 _Le roi Lucius se contente d'un hochement de tête, il a trop de classe pour se laisser aller à de tels débordements d'affections._

.

.

La reine Narcissa *ton hautin* : Cette fille n'a aucune pudeur, je me demande bien ce que mon fils peut lui trouver. On voyait ses chevilles(1).

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *soupire* Ah, comme je suis heureuse ! Nous avons trouvé le parfait nid d'amour pour élever nos deux enfants, tout au plus, et notre dragon nain australien. Ce n'est pas encore gagné pour le dragon, mon prince n'a pas très envie que le jardin soit infesté de **bouses de dragon**. Mais moi je dis, une litière, un bon dressage et c'est réglé. Drago ne pourra pas dire non, il ne me dit jamais non. Et puis, j'ai déjà choisi celui que je voulais, il est doré avec… mais je m'égare. Je disais donc que nous avions trouvé le parfait château. Il n'est pas trop grand, je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop ostentatoire, 200 hectares c'était l'idéal. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans l'excès comme cette chère princesse Ginevra. Je l'adore, mais 250 hectares ? C'est d'un vulgaire… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir autant étaler sa fortune aux yeux des autres. Ça fait très couronne récente.

.

.

 _Le prince Drago, chevaleresque, fait descendre sa princesse de cheval._

\- Nous voilà arrivés, mon **amour**.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *Soupire* N'est-il pas merveilleux !

.

.

 _La princesse observe son nouveau château._

\- Oh, c'est magnifique.

\- Oui, mon ange. Par contre, nous aurions peut-être dû voyager en carrosse, je ne sens plus mon postérieur.

\- Ah ! Toi aussi. C'est horrible comme sensation, un peu comme si nous avions été mordus par des **joncheruines**.

\- Des joncheruines ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Peut-être que Voldemort est un joncheruine. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai du mal à déterminer de quel animal il s'agit.

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : J'adore ma femme, elle est tellement belle. *sourire ultra bright*. Elle a surement d'autres qualités, mais je l'ai surtout épousé parce qu'elle est belle, nous allons si bien ensemble… *Rire*. Je plaisante, voyons. Elle est également douce, gentille, généreuse, courageuse et très intelligente. J'ai rencontré la femme parfaite. Dire qu'il m'a juste fallu aller faire une promenade au village… Par contre, elle est un peu bizarre. Parfois, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle dit ou fait, je crois qu'elle passe trop de temps avec la princesse Loufoca…

.

.

 _Le prince soulève sa princesse dans ses bras pour lui faire passer le seuil._

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *se pâme* Quel homme !

.

.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, mon cœur, tu devrais arrêter les **chocolats**. Il est de plus en plus difficile de te porter. J'ai entendu dire que Blanche-Neige avait fondu comme neige au soleil après son régime pomme.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, c'est juste ma robe. J'avais oublié de te dire… J'ai 25 kg d'or pur sur le dos, il fallait que je sois présentable pour l'émission.

\- Ah, je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas autant changer entre hier soir et aujourd'hui.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *Soupire* Parfois, je me dis heureusement qu'il est beau… et riche.

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Je ne l'ai as dit, mais elle a un corps de dingue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'aime, mais ça me contrarierait beaucoup si elle ne l'avait plus.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse découvrent l'intérieur de leur résidence, aménagé selon leurs directives. Ils ne font que s'extasier de pièce en pièce,_ _cela_ _n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt._

.

.

La princesse Hermione : J'adore ma nouvelle maison. Quel goût j'ai eût pour la décoration ! Cet endroit est un petit bout de paradis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le précédent propriétaire, un certain Dumbledore l'a vendu. Seul bémol, il n'y a pas de **cave**. C'est vraiment dommage, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. Que serait-elle sans un peu de frustration ? Nous n'aurons qu'à conserver nos bouteilles dans les cachots, je ne compte emprisonner personne de toute façon.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse visitent maintenant l'extérieur de leur propriété._

 _Et là, c'est le drame…_

 _La princesse pleure dans les bras de son prince._

\- Ce… ce n'est pas… possible, pourquoi faut-il que les pires choses m'arrivent ?

\- Allons, allons…

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Je suis profondément outrée par ce qui vient de se passer.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse se tiennent devant un mur de **fleurs**. La princesse pleure toujours._

\- C'est tellement horrible…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, l'importun sera châtié. Je veillerais personnellement à son exécution.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, c'est trop cruel.

\- Le cachot, alors.

\- Il n'y a plus de place.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'ira pas au bal !

\- C'est dur comme punition, mais elle est à la hauteur de la faute.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Habituellement, je suis pour les droits des domestiques et j'estime qu'ils peuvent, comme tout le monde, se rendre aux bals. Mais là… *Renifle gravement* ce qu'il a commis est d'une barbarie… Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! *Se tamponne élégamment les yeux*. J'avais expressément demandé des roses rouge cerise, elles sont rouge sang ! Ça ne va pas du tout avec mon teint. De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais venir dans cette partie du jardin.

.

.

 _Le jardinier parle avec la princesse_

\- Vous m'aviez dit rouge.

\- Oui, rouge cerise.

\- Non juste rouge.

\- Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que je ne porte jamais de rouge sang.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : C'est évident !

.

.

Neville, le jardinier : *hausse les épaules* Ben elle avait dit rouge, j'ai mis des roses rouges.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : C'est incroyable toute cette mauvaise foi ! Tout le monde sait que le rouge cerise est ma couleur. Du rouge sang ? Non mais, n'importe quoi ! Il voit bien que c'est **moche** non ?

.

.

Neville, le jardinier : C'est rouge.

.

.

 _La princesse est assise sur une méridienne, l'air triste. Son prince tente de lui remonter le moral._

\- Ma belle, je n'aime pas te voir triste, je te promets que tu auras tes roses rouge cerise très vite. Même si je dois pour cela faire interdire toute distraction dans le royaume.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui, ma colombe.

\- Je n'aime pas trop que tu m'appelles comme ça, une colombe n'est qu'un pigeon blanc.

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Elle est si intelligente…

.

.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange. Et si nous allions chercher le dragon que tu voulais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *soupire* Je l'aime tellement ! Il est merveilleux. Si attentionné, si beau, si musclé, si...

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Je déteste voir ma princesse contrariée. Après, elle refuse de faire l'amour. Or je ne peux pas survivre sans ça. *air grave*. Son bonheur compte plus que tout pour moi.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse ramènent leur dragon chez eux._

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Je vous avais bien dit que je l'aurais, mon dragon nain australien. Il est magnifique. Il est doré avec des reflets bronze et des petites ailes noires trop mignonnes. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler. Pourquoi pas Charlie ?

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Je hais cet animal, il est à peine arrivé à la maison, qu'il a déjà tenté de me brûler les cheveux. Quel incivisme ! Personne ne touche à mes cheveux. Même Hermione n'y a pas droit. À part, bien sûr, dans nos moments de passion débridée. Là elle a le droit de me faire tout ce qu'elle veut… *air rêveur* j'ai hâte de tester les 941 pièces du château… *se racle la gorge*. Excusez-moi un instant, je vous prie. *se lève*.

*Hors champ* Mon amour !

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse reçoivent leurs premiers invités._

 _Un valet les annonce._

\- Le prince Harry et son épouse, la princesse Ginevra.

 _Les invités font leur entrée, mais le prince et la princesse ne sont pas là._

 _*bruit de la nuit*_

\- Mais enfin, n'y a-t-il donc personne pour nous accueillir ?

.

.

La princesse Ginevra : C'est scandaleux, *croise les bras* quelle impolitesse !

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse finissent par réapparaitre, échevelés et essoufflés._

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *s'évente* Au-dessus de 900 pièces, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse saluent leurs invités._

\- Prince Harry ! Princesse Ginevra ! Bienvenue, je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

\- Ouais, bonjour.

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Franchement, est-ce une heure pour rendre visite ? Ces gens sont d'un sans-gêne… Et ce soi-disant prince là, Harry. Il n'est même pas de sang royal. C'est juste un type qui a trouvé une épée plantée dans un rocher, un jour en se promenant. Quant à cette pimbêche de rouquine, elle n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur lui s'il n'était pas prince et riche. Une authentique croqueuse de diamants.

.

.

 _Le prince Harry et la princesse Ginevra les saluent et acceptent de visiter le château._

\- Oh comme c'est mignon ce petit jardin.

.

.

La princesse Ginevra : *sourire factice* Prends ça dans ta gueule.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Mais quelle pétasse !

.

.

\- Harry et moi avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer, nous attendons enfin notre premier enfant.

\- Quel enchantement, je suis ravie pour vous. Ça commence à se voir, tu dois être heureuse.

\- Je n'en suis qu'à deux mois.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : Et pan, dans les dents !

.

.

La princesse Ginevra : *la bouche ouverte* Pétasse !

.

.

 _Les invités sont partis. Le prince et la princesse trinquent à leur emménagement._

\- Nous sommes enfin seuls, mon amour.

\- Seuls avec les 534 domestiques et Charlie.

\- Oui, ma chérie, c'est ce que je voulais dire. En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que maintenant, avec toi.

 _Le prince embrasse la main de sa princesse._

\- Oh mon amour, quel charmeur tu es.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *glousse*.

.

.

\- Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais si belle… et tu l'es encore plus, maintenant. J'ai tout de suite su que tu serais ma femme.

.

.

La princesse Hermione : *grand sourire* Oh moi aussi, je m'en souviens. C'est une histoire tellement romantique... Je sais que tout le monde la connait, mais j'adore la raconter. Je revenais de chez mon fiancé, Ronald… Ah ben tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il faudrait que je lui envoie une lettre pour lui dire que j'ai épousé quelqu'un d'autre… Peu importe, j'étais en route pour aller faire la lecture aux enfants de l'orphelinat lorsqu'il est apparu devant moi, noble, fier, fringant et si beau. Il a manqué de me percuter avec son cheval. Alors moi, bien sûr, je lui ai dit « hé ! le décoloré ! si t'as besoin de lunettes pourquoi t'en achètes pas, abruti ! ». Sur ce, il m'a traitée d'insolente et m'as demandé si je savais à qui je m'adressais, qu'il était le prince Drago. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait se mettre son titre bien profond, que cela ne m'importait guère. Oui, je sais… je suis un peu émotive quand je suis dans ma période rouge. Là, il est descendu de cheval, m'a saisi par les épaules et s'est mis à me secouer et à me hurler des menaces de représailles. Donc moi, pour me libérer, je lui ai donné un coup de genou bien senti dans un endroit très sensible de son anatomie. Fort heureusement, il n'a gardé aucune séquelle de cet épisode. Ensuite, il a appelé la garde pour me maîtriser, m'a enlevé, séquestré plusieurs semaines dans l'une de ses propriétés personnelles, a demandé ma main et nous nous sommes mariés. *soupire*. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, l'amour au premier regard.

.

.

 _Le prince et la princesse s'embrassent._

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher.

\- Déjà, mais mon chéri, il est… Oh.

.

.

Le prince Drago *voix de velours* : Il nous reste encore 938 pièces à découvrir. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre *sourire ultra bright*.

.

.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette journée en ma compagnie. C'était la princesse Hermione dans « vis ma vie de princesse ».

 _La princesse fait un signe de main pour dire au revoir._

 _._

 ** _..ooOOoo.._**

 _._

*voix off d'où perce un sourire Colgate*

 _La semaine prochaine…_

 _Encore plus de drames dans « vis ma vie de princesse » … la princesse Pansy ne sait pas quel carrosse prendre pour se rendre chez marraine la bonne fée._

\- C'est tellement compliqué…

 _Tout cela et bien plus encore dans « vis ma vie de princesse »._

 _._

 ** _..ooOOoo.._**

 _._

 _Le prince Drago dort et la princesse Hermione tente de le réveiller._

\- Chéri…

\- Mrf ?

\- Tu sais où est la cuisine ? J'ai soif.

\- *voix de velours étouffée* Il y a un robinet dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui, mais je veux de l'eau fraiche.

\- Mrffffrfff

\- Hein ?

\- *voix de velours étouffée* Je ne sais pas, demande au valet d'aller t'en chercher.

\- Je ne vais pas le réveiller enfin ! On ne dérange pas le sommeil des gens pour des broutilles.

\- *voix de velours étouffée* Ben voyons… Il y a un plan du château dans le secrétaire de mon bureau, il me semble.

\- D'accord.

 _La princesse se lève et s'arrête sur le seuil de la chambre._

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- *sourit* Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange.

 _La princesse quitte la pièce._

\- *voix de velours étouffée* Même quand tu me casses les couilles.

\- *crie* J'ai entendu !

.

 _Crédits_ _: Vis ma vie de princesse_

* * *

(1) Jusqu'à la fin du XIXe siècle à peu près, dans les hautes sociétés européennes (notamment anglaise), il était très inconvenant pour une femme de découvrir ses chevilles. Par contre la poitrine, elle pouvait y aller... (je grossis le trait, évidement, il y a des tempéraments à apporter selon les époques et les Pays, mais en gros, c'est ça).

Bon, c'est tout pour moi. En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu et surtout fait rire. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien comme en mal.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour les lecteurs de NAQT et à bientôt pour les autres.

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo


End file.
